


Bad Influence

by a-cumberbatch-of-cookies (tishy19)



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishy19/pseuds/a-cumberbatch-of-cookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of Cumbersmut with Ben and you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Influence

It's early morning. You'd slipped out of bed quietly, leaving your boyfriend to snuggle deep into the covers, gentle snores evidence of the late nights he'd been putting in on set.

Now you're standing in nothing but your dressing gown, filling the kettle at the kitchen sink. Outside the window, long dark shadows still cover most of the street, the sky painted a deep red as the sun fights against the London clouds.

You flick the switch on the kettle, then head to the loo. A quick splash of cold water to your face and the residual fog of sleep finally fades from your eyes.

Wandering back into the kitchen just as the kettle clicks off automatically, you stretch up to pull down a mug when warm hands slide over your hips causing you to squeak then let out mix of a sigh and a laugh. "Don't do that!"

Ben's deep chuckle rumbles from his chest where it presses against your back. With an ease you envy, Ben barely has to stretch to grab two mugs from the shelf above you.

While still bracketed in his arms, you turn and look up at Ben. His hair's a mess, wild curls sticky out every which way, and his eyes are still a little drowsy looking, lids drooping slightly.

Bouncing up on your toes, you kiss him chastely, then slip out from under his arm. "It's hardly 5, Ben. Go back to bed and I'll wake you later." You pull over the metal tin you keep your favorite tea in and start to fill a bag. You hear the click of the two mugs being placed on the counter, followed the warm feel of Ben's hand on the back of your neck, gently turning you back to him.

His brings his lips to close to yours, not actually kissing you but letting the warmth of his breath wash over you.

"Only if you'll come with me."

You try to ignore the shiver that races down your back and press your hands to Ben's bare chest, pushing gently. "Ben, sweetheart, you only got in 'round 1, that's not even four hours."

Ben's long fingers start stroking the back of your neck, his other hand holding your hip, thumbing circling lazily. "So let's go back to bed."

You can't stop yourself from laughing. "Oh no, no way mister. I know that look. If I follow you back to bed there will be no actual sleeping." You'd like to think you're stronger than this, but Ben's hand on your neck is like heaven, his fingers dipping down to knead your muscles. Eyes suddenly feeling a bit heavy, you almost miss the Ben's whispered reply.

"It's not my fault you're such a bad influence on me."

You pull back so quickly you startle both Ben and yourself. "What?! I'M the bad influence?! I'm trying to send you back to bed!"

"And doing a really shite job at it, too," Ben laughs and, grabbing the ties of your robe, pulls you back to him. "How can I sleep knowing you're out here, alone and wearing nothing but..." As Ben trails off he pulls the tie of your robe open, revealing your lack of pyjamas and panties. "Oh."

You can feel the deep blush creeping up your neck and flushing your cheeks red. You try half-heartedly to close it again, but Ben's already started to push the garment down your shoulders, the sudden chill of the room making you shiver. "I didn't want to wake you by staying in the bedroom and getting dressed," you try to explain sheepishly.

Ben bows his head to place a few kisses on your shoulder, moving up to the side of your neck. "Likely story." The rumble of his voice against your skin is too much, and you squirm, rubbing your thighs together. One of your hands is tangled in Ben's dark curls, pulling him closer to your neck, while the other skims over his bare back, the gentle caress turning into a stinging scratch as your nails bite into his flesh.

It's with a low growl Ben pulls your robe the rest of the way off your body, tossing it to the side, and he all but attacks you, hands moving from your neck and hip to your back, sliding down quickly to cup your bum and squeeze. He's forced to bend, but does so quickly to kiss your breasts, tongue running over your nipples before he latches on to one, sucking the bud into his mouth to nip and tug.

The long moan his ministrations pull from your lips is wanton and shameful, but the overwhelming sensations Ben is wringing from your body are just too good. You mimic Ben, your hands dropping to his plush arse to grab and squeeze until you pull his pelvis to yours, grinding your mound against his growing erection.

Ben's groan could shake the rafters. "I need to taste you," he growls. He pulls and pushes you until the counter is at your back, then sliding his hands down to the back of your thighs, lifts and seats you on the countertop. Without prompting, you spread your legs wide and lean back to look down your body, to watch Ben as he teases you.

Ben gives you a crooked smile before dropping down and pressing a kiss to the inside of your right thigh. You let out a shaky sigh and run your fingers through his hair, head cocked to the side and a dreamy smile on your face. Placing his hands on your knees and pushing you open a little more, Ben finally moves to lap at your folds.

"Oh god, Ben," you purr, fingers tightening in his hair for a moment before you're back to petting him. He's concentrating on your clit, weaving small figure eights over the bud sending electrical shocks throughout your body. You gasp as you feel a long, slender finger push into your core and start to piston in and out slowly. The wicked sound of Ben's mouth moving over you and his hand as he adds a second finger fills the kitchen, though a few of your whimpers join the chorus as he sucks on your bud.

You close your eyes and feel the slight movement of your hips as you thrust forward, trying to take more of Ben's fingers, but it's not enough. You tug on Ben's hair and plead for him. With one last swipe of his tongue across your clit, Ben draws his wet fingers from you and straightens up. Ignoring your wetness on his chin and mouth, you pull him into a heated kiss. Your tongue licks into his mouth, running along his teeth and stroking the roof of his mouth. You feel the press of his cock against your leg. He starts to rut slowly, grinding into you.

"Baby, please," you whisper into his mouth. Your eyes are still closed but you feel his head nod and he pulls away from you. Opening your eyes, you watch Ben step back and push down his boxers, revealing his thick erection. Long and lean like Benedict, the wide head is slick with precome and you can't stop yourself from licking your lips as you glance between it and the predatory look on Ben's face.

As he steps back to you, you wiggle on the counter, pulling yourself to the edge. Standing between your legs, Ben cards his hands through your hair and tilts your head up for another kiss. He's unhurried, taking his time to press his tongue to yours, sucking after he's drawn you into his mouth.

One arm drops to settle on the counter behind your bum, holding you steady. With his other he takes himself in hand and with a slow thrust of his hips sheaths himself between your folds.

You both let out a simultaneous moan before you're snogging again. At first, Ben's movements are slow, languid. You feel the thick head of his cock pushing deeper and deeper into you with each thrust. You bury your face into the crease of his neck, panting softly, moaning Ben's name.

Rocking up on his toes for a deeper push, Ben circles his hips. Throwing his head back, he groans, "Oh, bloody hell, you're amazing."

Wrapping your hands around his back, you clench tightly, pulling another sinful groan from Ben.

"Oh god," Ben breaths, "I can't-," and that's all the warning you get before his hips speed up, setting a brutal pace for both of you.

You drag your nails down Ben's back, a sharp gasp passing over his lips. Each snap of his hips sends your mind reeling, eyes closed tight. His hands move over your curves, grabbing your bum and pulling you into each of his thrusts.

Your moans change to desperate whimpers as your orgasm nears.

"You're beautiful," Benedict whispers into your ear, his deep purr sending shivers down your spine.

"O-oh, god, Ben," you gasp sharply. One of your hands has snaked its way up into Ben's unruly curls, pulling tightly on his dark locks, bringing low rolling moans of pleasure from his throat.

Kissing your neck, Ben shifts you closer to the counter's edge and pulls your legs up and around his hips. "Hold on, love," he warns as he moves his hands back to cradle your bum. One final pull and you squeal as Ben brings you off the counter and into his arms, fulling impaling you on his cock. You throw your head back with a shout, your toes curling instinctively as the ecstasy of being so full hits you.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Ben chants breathlessly, his thrusts measured out in time. The sharp slap of skin striking skin mixes with your moans and Ben's grunt.

You're unable to control yourself as your orgasm bursts through you, a gasp of pleasure trails off into a low throaty moan. Your arms tighten, pulling your chest flush with Ben and your legs clenching, forcing Ben's thrusts even deeper into your core.

Ben continues his punishing rhythm while you're coming, sucking and licking at your neck, tasting your sweat and desire. As your body starts to relax, all strength draining from your limbs Ben moves back to the kitchen counter, setting you down gently.

You smile slowly, eyes half lidded as Ben pulls back to look at you but when you see the devilishly grin on his face, your stomach rolls with newfound arousal.

"I think one more, don't you, darling?" Ben asks quietly, before running a hand through your hair and pulling your mouth to his, snapping his hips. He captures your guttural moan and his cock pulls more shivers from you. His thrusts are slower now, a steady pace that feels like it will never end. His other hand drops between your bodies to press and rub at your bud. You pull back from his lips with a curse, hands scrambling on the kitchen counter until they land and grip tightly to the counter's edge, knuckles turning white from the strain.

"Ben, I- I can't- It's too much," you whimper.

"No, I've got you," Ben kisses down your neck, trailing over your collarbone to your breast. "You're so beautiful like this, so wanton." Ben continues to murmur soft words into your chest, sucking and biting over your nipples. His thumb is circling your clit, stopping every so often to rub along the side, something that never fails to make your eyes roll back.

It's all becoming too much, Ben's warm mouth, his wicked fingers and his thick cock all causing you to pant wildly, eyes scrunched close, legs trembling. You can feel your second orgasm approaching quickly, stampeding through you like a wild beast. Your breaths came faster and just as you reach up and wrap your arms around Benedict's neck, your body locks up for a second time, and the white-hot heat of your orgasm dwarfs all other senses. You don't even realize you're shouting in bliss, a litany of Ben's name interspersed with curses and praise.

And suddenly, you're like a rag doll, arms drape over Ben's shoulders, head lolling to the side, eyes completely glazed. The continued waves of satisfaction washing over you.

With a low growl, Benedict pulls his hand from between your legs and wrapping one around your upper back and the other behind your bum, pulls you forward into his frantic thrusts.

Your arms and legs, even your fingers and toes, are numb; a tingling sensation creeping up your limbs. It takes a few moments, but the animalistic grunts your love is making eventually filters through, bringing you out of your blissed out daze. Ben's chasing his orgasm, tittering on the edge as he breathes heavily into your ear, his growing frustration apparent, but with your limbs like jelly, you're limited to help push him over, but he's just given you two mind-blowing orgasms and you can't let that go unrewarded.

You tilt your head to the side and bring your lips to his ear. "Oh god, Ben. You're bloody brilliant. I love you, I love you so much. You make me feel so good. I want to give you everything, every wicked thing you've ever dreamed of." You nibble on his ear then lick along his neck. "Anything Ben. Do you want to tie me up? Lash me to the bed and fuck me?"

The deep keening noise from Ben says enough.

"God yes," you gasp. "Tease me with a vibrator so I'm nice and wet for you? Or flip me over and spank me until my arse is red and I'm trembling?" You flex your fingers and feel the numbness has finally receded. "Or I can tie you up, love? Would you like that? Arms tied down while I ride you? Or bent over the side while I smack your arse?" You emphasize your words with one harsh slap to Ben's thrusting arse and that's all the more he needed. His groan is earth shattering and followed by your name tumbling out of his mouth over and over. The warmth of his release floods into you and you shiver from the sensation.

As his shouting slowly morphs into shuddering breaths, Ben nuzzles into the crook of your neck. Your eyes are closed and you're stroking Ben's back slowly, the warmth of his skin and the sheen of sweat covering his body giving you a smug feeling of satisfaction, proof of how much you pleased him.

"Oh, god, love, Jesus," Ben mutters into your skin, placing large opened-mouth kisses along your collar bone, licking the quickly cooling sweat from your skin. You're more than happy to rest for a bit, leaning into each other, your slowing breathes the only sound in the quiet flat.

You've closed your eyes and your head is starting to drop in well-warranted exhaustion when Ben suddenly pulls back to look you in the eye. "Did you mean it?"

Your eyebrows crease together in confusion. "Mean what, love?" you reply and you're astonished to watch as Ben looks away, biting his plush lower lip. It hits you how absurdly adorable he is, even now, his solid body bare and still pressed against you. Your hand comes up to cup his cheek, thumb rubbing softly over his cheekbone. "Ben, tell me."

Taking a deep breath in, Ben looks back to you. "What you said about... about what I dream of, what I've.... fantasized?"

You felt your cheeks blush deeply, which thinking of your current state of undress while sitting on the kitchen counter seems slightly barmy, but you nod quietly. "We can get some things," you start hesitantly, "to try it out, if you'd like. Some soft rope and toys...." The wicked sparkle in Ben's eyes is enough of a response and you giggle, "See, I told you, you are a terrible influence on me."

Ben pulls you in for another kiss, his tongue licking in quickly and pulling out just as fast. "You love it," he growls.

Your giggle turns into a full throated laugh as you wrap your arms back around Ben's shoulders. "No, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys would be interested in anymore. I left it open for the possibility for more kinkiness. :P


End file.
